Simplemente Bwen
by maestro jedi
Summary: Simplemente algunos momentos entre Ben y Gwen
1. Chapter 1

Los dos pares de ojos se cruzaron en una mirada, que buscaba al mismo tiempo aprobación, o dudas en su compañero, mientras sus cuerpos se volvían hacer uno nuevamente

- ¿Me amas? – pregunto el chico, a lo que solo obtuvo una dulce sonrisa de su compañera

- Benjamín Tennyson, si no te amara, crees que te dejaría hacerme esto – susurro la chica, mientras lo besaba apasionadamente

- Lo sé solo que adoro escuchar esas palabras de tu voz – susurro el chico de nueva cuenta

- En ese caso – dijo la chica con una sonrisa - Te amo -


	2. Chapter 2

La pelirroja se sonrojo levemente ante la flor que en esos momentos alguien le ponía frente a ella, sonrió ante el nerviosismo de la mano que la sostenía

Gracias — dijo intentando no levantar los ojos para no poner más nervioso al chico

De nada — mascullo torpemente el chico mientras sentía su corazón latir más fuerte de lo usual mientras salía de ahí corriendo

_Eres un bobo_ — susurro la chica completamente sonrojada ante la pequeña margarita, quizás Ben era un bobo en ocasiones pero cuando más lo necesitaba estaba a su lado como en esos momentos en que esa flor le había hecho olvidar sus problemas por un leve instante, quizás era un bobo pero era su bobo


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen miro como kai le hacía ojitos a su primo el cual parecía una linda ternerita que caminaba feliz al matadero sin oponer ninguna resistencia

Tonto — gruño la chica mientras salía del salón de clases, no soportaría ningún minuto más esa escena que le hacía querer vomitar su almuerzo

Camino sin rumbo en realidad desde hace unos días notaba esa ansiedad cada vez que veía como Kai se le acercaba demasiado a su primo

Iba tan concentrada en sus asuntos que simplemente grito de miedo ante la repentina sensación de que alguien el agarraba del hombro

Benjamín — grito mirando a su primo con el ojo morado y el labio levemente partido

Clyde me golpeo — dijo el chico sin muchas ganas de hablar —al parecer Kai solamente me uso para darle celos a su novio — sollozo en sus brazos

La chica miro a su primo preocupada mientras su madre terminaba de curarle las heridas — ben — dijo sintiendo un leve sonrojo en su pecho ¿Por qué te dejas manipular por esa engreída? Se pregunto ¿Qué tiene ella que tanto te controla? ¿Qué? Salió de la habitación sin saber por que le costaba respirar

Algunos días después, ahí estaba la causante de todos esos problemas, la que le había arrebatado a su bobo, la que le había hecho sufrir, la mujer que le había borrado esa sonrisa tan linda de su rostro

Kai — grito la pelirroja poniéndose frente a la chica

¿Qué quieres Gwendolin? — pregunto la chica navajo sonriendo

Que te disculpes con Benjamín — puntualizo la chica

Con ese idiota, por favor esto es una broma o ¿Qué? —

O esto — replico la chica al instante de soltarle una patada en su costado lo que ocasiono que la chica se hiciera un poco hacia atrás

¿Tanto te duele que el bobo me prefiera a mí que a ti Gwen? —

No sé a qué te refieres —

A ti te gusta Ben no es así — dijo la chica riéndose del sonroja miento de la pelirroja

No —

En ese caso no te molestara que le robe su primer beso o s… — una patada bien dada en su estomago termino la discusión de una vez por todas

Pues si me molestaría y otra cosa Kai vuelves acercarte a Benjamín y yo misma te romperé una pierna por lo menos — gruño mientras salía de ahí levemente, a un no sabía si en realidad le gustaba Ben o solo lo hacía porque era su primo, el hecho es que ella misma se encargaría de alegar a toda amenaza a la felicidad de ese chico que tantas horas de felicidad le había dado al simplemente sonreírle y decirle "_ eres la mejor Gwen"_


	4. Chapter 4

Benjamín simplemente perdió el control de si en ese entrenamiento, porque no podía olvidarla ¿Por qué? Destrozo todo lo que el sistema le aventaba sin siquiera detenerse ante la envestida de robot asesinos que el sistema de entrenamiento de los plomeros le enviaba oleada tras oleada

¿Por qué Gwen? — se pregunto casi en un susurro, mientras destrozaba en dos a un robot el doble de su estatura usando solamente sus manos, era un buen consejo el entrenar también su forma humana, y no solo las formas extraterrestres — es acaso porque él es mas hombre que yo — dijo sintiéndose completamente humillado ante esa afirmación — el te lastimara de eso estoy seguro, lo sé en mi interior — gruño mientras se transformaba en un Vaxasauriano y destrozaba todo el recinto hasta reducirlo a cenizas

Levin — rugió iracundo mientras todo el lugar se venía hacia abajo — yo mismo te matare de mil y un formas si llegas a lastimar si quiera un solo cabello — dijo como si el causante de todos sus males estuviera ante él, mientras salía del recinto un poco más calmado, quizás se había pasado un poco de entusiasmo, pero había valido la pena, era mejor desquitarse con eses robot que con ella, después de todo el era su único pariente vivo, hasta ahora, y por el bien de Levin mas valía serlo por mucho mucho tiempo


	5. Chapter 5

Ben dejo la rosa sobre la cómoda de su prima y rápidamente escapo de ahí, en esos momentos era donde le encantaba poderse transformar en un alienígena, todo era más fácil desde que tenía a frio, podía entrar y salir de un lugar sin que nadie notara su presencia

**Media hora después**

La hechicera miro fascinada la delicada rosa roja, mientras la besaba suavemente, desde que había roto con ese imbécil, habían aparecido en su cama cada noche, sin falta, y aun que en un principio pensó que podría ser su ex, lo descarto casi de inmediato el no tenía ni la capacidad mental ni mucho menos la sensibilidad para hacer algo por el estilo

Sonrió al mirar una leve sombra alegarse volando, si él pensaba que ella nunca se daría cuenta de su presencia, era una simplemente ridículo, después de todo ella era la única persona en el mundo que lo había llegado a conocer incluso mejor que el mismo

Que descanses Benjamín que descanses — susurro al momento de darle un suave beso a su presente, aun que seguramente no sería el ultimo


	6. Chapter 6

Gwen miro hacia la luna y no pudo evitar sonreír a un que en esos momentos no tenía mucho porque sonreír

- Gustas – pregunto una persona a su espalda ofreciéndole un refresco de uva, la única respuesta de la chica fue tomarlo entre sus manos y tomarse el contenido del mismo de una manera nada femenina soltado un eructo al final

- Fea noche eh – comento el chico intentando quitarle fuego al asunto

- Ni que lo menciones – replico la chica por primera vez en la noche – creí que Clyde era diferente pero – gruño al momento de morderse el labio por su debilidad ante ese asunto

- Resulto ser igual que todos no – repuso el chico tomándose su soda – solo buscando a Gwen la capitana del equipo de Karate la chica ruda pero inteligente, en pocas palabras la chica perfecta – exclamo mientras un ligero sonrojo cubría sus mejillas a un que gracias a la oscuridad de la noche era casi imperceptible

- No son perfecta Ben – respondió la chica poniéndose de pie – simplemente soy como soy – dijo mientras se estiraba – pero creo que fue lindo que me intentaras animar – susurro mientras le daba un tierno beso en su mejilla – gracias por ser lindo cuando yo te necesito –

El chico se quedó mirado las estrellas un poco más, recordando cada momento buscando cada indicio de que no fuera un sueño, sus mejillas sonrojadas y una leve sonrisa cubriendo sus labios eran la señal que no era un sueño maravilloso

-Para mí eres perfecta Gwendolin – susurro más para los vientos de la noche que para si mismo


End file.
